


Blondes Have More Fun

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cute, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fantasizing, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: For better or for worse, Terzo finds a grey hair.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Blondes Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Literally based on an emote of blonde Terzo

"Caro! I am withering away before my own eyes!"

Copia looked up over his reading glasses and away from his book, to see what Papa was on about now. "What makes you think that?" he frowned. Terzo’s voice rang out again from their bathroom.

"Just look at me! A haggard, tired old corpse! Ancient, dusty, petrified hermit."

"If you are a petrified old hermit, I shudder to think what that makes your Father," Copia deadpanned. Terzo continued to moan in incessant drama, so Copia put his book down. "Papa. What has gotten you so self conscious of your age all of a sudden? We are both growing old, it is true. Does this stop anything? It never stops you from doing what you want, or what we want in bed.”

“You don’t understand. I am practically the real kind of _mummy_ _dust.”_

Copia sighed. “You do not love me any less for my little paunch, eh?”

“Of course not.”

“So why should you complain about yourself?"

Terzo came out of the bathroom in his boxers, waving three hairs he'd tugged out. "I am going grey, caro mio!" _Oh,_ Copia sighed inwardly, _was that all?_ "Ah, it is not long now, si? You must sort my affairs once I am gone and buried." Copia rolled his eyes.

"Fifty percent of my fucking hair is grey, you see? You don't see me writing my will!" He lifted up his mousey brown hair to show off the silver growing in. Terzo just moaned, dropping to his knees and clutching at the golden bedsheets.

"But it looks hot on you, _cazzo_! I look like a perverted old man!"

"You are a perverted old man." Terzo managed to grin and point at him.

"You got me there." Copia bit his lip. He tried to picture what Terzo would look like with a little grey, and his cock quickly became interested in the mental image.

"I think you would look good as a silver fox." He blushed a little at how horny the thought made him, of Papa with a different hair colour than his usual jet black. Looking a little older, more refined… the Cardinal’s hand brushed against himself to ease the throbbing.

“You think I would look good as a silver fox?” Terzo repeated.

“Si.” Copia’s blush did not go unnoticed.

“Would you call me daddy?” Terzo asked softly, reaching his hand up to rest on Copia’s thigh. The Cardinal exhaled, trapped in the other man’s domineering gaze.

“Eh…” he murmured, trembling a little.

“Would you like to?” Terzo whispered, moving his hand a little higher. “Would you like to call your Papa “daddy” while he fucks you?”

“Per favore,” Copia all but whined. Terzo snatched his hand back, shaking his head vehemently and putting both hands up.

"No, no. That is that, non c'è modo. No more of this foolery. I need hair dye, before I require a walker!"

\---

Copia, being the doting partner he was, went to buy his hysterical Papa a box of dye at the Church sanctioned utility shop (after taking a long, cold shower). As he'd never done anything related to hair maintenance before save for his precious mustache and sideburns, he stood, staring aimlessly at the stretching row of hair colouring products. He let out a nervous little noise, and turned to see a Sister of Sin with hair like a sunset, red fading into blonde. Copia noticed a possum pin on her habit as she turned to regard him.

"First time?" she muttered, grabbing a box of dye. The Cardinal watched her go, admittedly envious of her expertise. He looked around with one last helpless glance, and grabbed the first one he saw that said "Morning Star Bleach." _Hair colour was the same thing as bleach, right? Was one stronger?_ Copia figured it would do, and Terzo had so many hair care products anyway he could probably smooth out any damage if it _was_ too strong.

\---

Copia entered the bedroom to find Papa sprawled out on the bed casually nude, working on paperwork he obviously hadn't finished that day. Copia tried to avoid looking at his partner’s cock, lest the cold shower go to waste so early on in the day.

"I, eh... got you something, Papa." Copia handed him the box, and Terzo's face lit up.

"Ah, caro! Thank you!" He jumped up off the bed to pull Copia in by the ass for a deep, amorous kiss. Copia moaned into it, nearly crying out when he felt the other man’s bare cock twitch against his leg. Terzo broke away however with a teasing smile. "So you agree, I must dye, si?"

"No," Copia huffed. "I simply don't like to see you fret. If it makes you happy to cover the greys, I have no issues."

Terzo hummed, grabbing the box and heading into the washroom. "We waste no time then!” He pulled on his purple bathrobe. “No more silver fox. At last my hair can reflect my youthful vigour once more."

Copia sighed, burying the twinge of regret at never getting to see Terzo go grey. "I await the reveal with baited breath," Copia responded, hoping he didn't come across as half hearted as he felt.

As Papa hummed Candlemass while he did his hair, the Cardinal’s mind lingered on Terzo’s salt and peppered hair, mourning the loss of it. He honestly hadn’t even noticed the small strands of silver prior to today, but now that he had been made aware of them, he couldn’t get the image out of his mind.

Copia’s boxers began to feel tight, and he looked down with a curse under his breath. He supposed denying himself would do no good, and unzipped his pants just enough to give himself a rub.

He moaned softly, top row of teeth sliding over his bottom lip to bite in appreciation. The single touch was enough to get him fully hard, and before he knew it, Copia was dragging a slow fist up and down his cock. With practiced movements, he swiped his thumb over his cockhead to use his pre to stroke faster. Terzo’s voice entered his mind.

_Would you call me daddy?_

“Ungh,” Copia blurted, breath hitching. His toes curled as he thought of his Papa between his legs, staring down at him.

_Would you like to call your Papa daddy while he fucks you?_

“Please,” Copia whispered as softly as he could. He swiped his fingers down to tease his perineum, barely grazing his balls. His cock drooled more precum out over his fingers, and Copia’s hips snapped up involuntarily.

_“Tell me how much you need me,”_ Papa’s voice echoed in Copia’s mind. _“Shhh, caro. You are so good for daddy.”_

“Ah,” Copia moaned out, hand picking up into a faster jerking motion. “Devo venire…”

_“I want to watch you cum, Cardinale. I want to watch you make a mess of yourself.”_ Black and silver hair falls forward into mismatched eyes, and Copia gripped the side of the chair, bringing his slick fingers down to stroke over his hole.

“Per favore!” His other hand flew to his cock as he slid a finger into himself to the first knuckle, and a dizzying orgasm overtook him, washing over his shaking body.

Startling the man out of his afterglow, Papa announced it was time to take the cap off. "Finito! Give me an entrance, Cardinale!"

“Eh--!” Copia quickly wiped off his hands with a tissue and tossed it into the waste bin, tucking up with a breath. "Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque," he counted. Papa popped out of the bathroom and ripped the cap off with a theatrical flourish. When he looked across the room in the mirror, he let out a scream, and Copia nearly passed out from shock.

Terzo’s hair hadn't been dyed back to jet black-- it was a horrifying platinum bleach blonde. Copia bit his fist. "Ai! I look like a playboy bunny!" Papa blurted.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Copia tried to console him nervously.

"I look like a member of the Beach Boys got bitten by a vampire!"

"Well--"

"I am the man now from the cooking show you watch!"

"I don't think--"

"Like I drenched my head in affogato vaniglia and it stuck to my Satan-forsaken scalp!"

"That is going a little far, Papa."

"What am I going to do? I have to get another box, raven black to cover this! Nobody can see!" Copia's cheeks only got pinker, as he stood to get a good look at his Papa.

"I don't know," he muttered. "I think you're perfect just the way you are." Papa hesitated at Copia's tone of voice, and turned back.

"Perfect with corn hair?" Terzo whispered, already losing himself in the Cardinal's eyes.

"In any shape or form," Copia murmured back, casting his gaze downward. “With hair of any colour.” Papa lifted Copia's chin with a finger, and smirked.

"If you really like it that much... I suppose I could go to breakfast tomorrow like this. What is it they say? Blondes are the fun?"

"Si. Something like that," Copia replied, and wrapped his arms around Papa's middle in a hug. 


End file.
